The Importance of Life
by DecaTilde
Summary: In yet another side story to the Brian and Vinny series, we once again travel to a time in the rewritten universe. This time, it's a retelling of the Season 8 episode "Dog Gone". After causing an accident, New Brian decides to teach a lesson about the importance of life of other animals. However, can this succeed?
1. A Book Society and a Housemaid

_The Importance of Life_

(An Alternate Universe Retelling of _Dog Gone_ )

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - A Book Society and a Housemaid

* * *

Our story begins in the rewritten universe Bertram made. But enough about _him_. Let's talk about the story. We actually begin at the Griffin house. New Brian, the Griffins' current dog at the time, was watching TV when he saw Stewie carrying his laptop.

"Hey, Stewie," New Brian greeted. "What are you doing with my laptop?"

"Oh," Stewie began, "I'm going through your stuff, New Brian. Looking for some new materials for your songs, I see."

"Yeah," New Brian giggled nervously, "I guess you _could_ say that."

"You know, you _could_ clear your browsing history, N.B.," Stewie replied. "I noticed that you Googled our previous dog, Brian."

"Uh-oh," New Brian chuckled. "Caught crimson-pawed. You want to know why I've been Googling Brian?"

"Why?" Stewie asked.

New Brian answered, "I found a web site for a Book Society in Quahog, and they happen to have chosen to read and discuss Brian's book, _Faster Than the Speed of Love_ , which happens to be one of my favorite books of all time."

"Easy there, newbie," Stewie halted. "You're as much of a fanatic than a mouse in a rat convention."

 **Cutaway:** We are at a convention center, where almost everyone who attended there was a rat. An eager girl mouse scurried by to see her favorite rat actor. However, a couple bouncers got in her way.

"Not so fast, little missy," one of the bouncers said. "You'll have to get in line before you can see him."

* * *

Later that day, during lunch, Lois had reprimanded Peter for the mess he made earlier.

"Peter, it took me a half hour to clean up all that Kool-Aid," she said. "I am always sick of you constantly making a mess of this house and having to clean up after you. So I hired a maid."

"Are you nuts?" Peter blurted out. "We don't have the money for that."

"Oh, really?" Lois disbelieved. "And what about the Petercopter? Did we not have money for the Petercopter?"

Meg and Chris glared at him.

"What?" Peter shrugged.

"Anyway," Lois continued, "I want you to meet Consuela." With that, the Hispanic maid entered the kitchen. "Consuela, this is my husband, Peter, and these are our children."

"Oh, Hello, Mr. Peter," Consuela greeted. "Hello, Mr. Children."

"Consuela's gonna be our new housekeeper," said Lois.

"Uh, why is she wearing makeup like she's going out?" Peter asked.

* * *

That night, New Brian got himself all dressed up so he could see Brian. Peter and Lois noticed him.

"Hey, New Brian," Peter noticed. "Going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah," New Brian answered. "I'm going to a special dinner to honor your previous dog, Brian. He's being given an award for his book, _Faster Than the Speed of Love_. And since I happen to be a fan of _FaTTSpOL_ , which is an acronym I use for the book because I love it so much, I've decided to go to this dinner."

"Oh," Lois replied. "Well, you be careful out there, New Brian."

* * *

New Brian had driven to where the awards ceremony was going to take place, at the Quahog Pizza Parlor. He was greeted by the author himself.

"Hey, New Brian," Brian greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey, Brian," New Brian greeted back. "I wasn't sure if I got the right address."

"Yeah, the Book Society really loves this place," Brian chuckled.

"Oh, it's okay," New Brian assured. "I like this place, too. I'm a pizza dog myself."

"Then you're going to like the dog who proofread my book before I had it published," Brian replied. "He's inside the parlor. Wanna come in?"

"Sure," New Brian nodded. With that, both dogs got inside the parlor.

"Hey, Brian," Vinny said, noticing the two come in. He, too, was dressed up. "There's the dog of the evening. And I see that you brought a friend inside."

"Thanks, Vinny," Brian replied. "This is New Brian, my previous family's current dog. He's a fan of _Faster than the Speed of Love_. New Brian, this is Vinny. He's the dog who proofread it for me."

"Nice to meet you, Vinny," New Brian said, offering to shake Vinny's paw.

"Pleasure's all mine, New Brian," Vinny replied.

"So, how long have you known Brian, Vinny?" New Brian asked.

"Oh, several months ago," Vinny replied. "I just decided that a plot better than that based on the film _Iron Eagle_ and its sequels would be okay for _FaTTSpOL_ , which is why I proofread it."

"Oh," New Brian chuckled. "Well, that's great."

"Hey, if you can stick by," Brian said, "you'll get to hear my reading of the first chapter."

"Great," New Brian replied.


	2. Inner Guilt

_The Importance of Life_

(An Alternate Universe Retelling of _Dog Gone_ )

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Inner Guilt

* * *

After the reading of the first chapter, New Brian felt a little uneasy about the society that chose to read and discuss _FaTTSpOL_. Most of its members were mentally disabled.

"Brian," New Brian began, "are you sure that's the right society?"

"Yeah," Brian replied. "They say they're the Rhode Island Society for Special Literary Excellence."

"Special?" New Brian repeated. "As in..."

"I'd rather you halt right there." Brian halted. "Anyway," he continued, whispering, "despite they're appearance, they're a really good society."

"And the simplistic writing style is very graspable to them?" New Brian whispered back.

"Mmm-hmm."

One of the members walked to Brian with a piece of paper with macaroni elbows glued to it.

"Here's your award," the member said. "I made it all by myself."

"Thanks," Brian replied before turning to New Brain. "See that? I was complimented with a reward."

* * *

When the ceremony was over, New Brian nearly fell asleep when driving all the way home. He quickly noticed the Spooner Street sign and sighed in relief.

"Almost home," he said before turning his eyes to the road. Just then, he panicked. "Oh, my God!"

He was caressing toward a stray dog, and accidentally hit the dog with his car. He then stopped the car.

"Oh, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," he whispered in worry. It appeared that the dog was okay under the car. New Brian then sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God." He then began to pull the dog out from under the car. " Okay, you're gonna be okay, you're gonna be..." It turned out that the dog wasn't okay. The car vivisected it. New Brian then panicked. "Oh, my God!"

New Brian then decided to hide the body in a neighbor's yard. Stewie took notice upon watching from his bedroom window.

"Oh, my God, yes!" Stewie said gleefully. "New Brian killed a dog! This is fantastic!" His expression then changed. "Oh, Mr. Swanson's sleep-dragging again."

As Stewie implied, Joe Swanson was in his pajamas, unaware that he was sleep-dragging.

"I'm flying," Joe whispered as if he was dreaming. "I'm flying!"

* * *

The following morning, as Consuela was cleaning the living room while listening to music, a guilty New Brian was in the kitchen while drinking his coffee, nervously thinking about what he did last night.

"There you are, New Brian," Stewie said, startling him.

"What?!" New Brian shouted. "Oh," he then said, calmly, "it's you, Stewie."

"Whoa, _you're_ a little jumpy today. So, did you hear all that noise last night? I swear to God, it sounded like somebody had an accident and maybe somebody got hurt."

"What do you mean?" New Brian replied.

"Yeah, something must've gone done," Stewie continued. "The cops were poking around. I wouldn't be surprised if there's something in the paper about it."

As Stewie walked away, New Brian looked inside the newspaper and was shocked to see an ad with a photo of the dog he ran over last night. Below was a headline that read "Have you seen me?".

"Holy crap," New Brian said, voice shaking.

He then ran to the kitchen phone and dialed the number on the paper.

"Yeah?" Stewie began on the other line with a redneck accent.

"I'm calling about the ad in the paper," New Brian replied.

"You seen my dog?" Stewie continued, still in the redneck accent. "You callin' about my dog? He's all I got, 'cause I'm a young street tough, and my parents ain't so good to me."

"Have you heard anything?" New Brian replied "Did anybody see anything, or any _body_?"

"I can see ol' Reggie now," Stewie replied, about to cry, "sittin' there with a smile on his face, listenin' to me talk about how daddy beats me something fierce."

"Oh," New Brian continued, "so, it doesn't sound like any leads."

"Doggy out," Consuela said to New Brian, coming into the kitchen.

"What?" New Brian replied.

"Out," Consuela repeated. "Afuera."

"But I live here," New Brian protested.

"No, no," Consuela replied. "Afuera." She then held him by the scarf, placing him outside.

"But, I'm trying to..."

Before New Brian could finish, she closed the door on him. Consuela then got to the phone.

"Hola?"

"Yes, could you please put New Brian back on?" Stewie replied, using his normal voice.

"No, no," Consuela answered. "Doggy afuera."

"You're the new housekeeper, aren't you?"

"Sí."

"Listen, I don't want to point fingers but I'm missing about a thousand dollars in play money."

"I take."

"What? You...you took it?"

"Sí."

"Well, give it back!"

"Come get, bitch." She then hung up.


End file.
